


I kissed a boy and I liked it

by lastoneleft



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 09:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8322139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastoneleft/pseuds/lastoneleft
Summary: Gray's never kissed a guy before and Natsu just wants to help.
(I know the title is ridiculous, stop laughing at me)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



“You’ve never what?” Natsu asks.

“Kissed a guy. So what,” Gray grumbles, trying again to step around him.

Natsu stubbornly blocks his path, stubbornly continues to get in his business. “Does that bother you?”

“Why do you care?” Gray finally snaps. He’s been trying to get the hell away from this nosy idiot for the last 5 minutes and he’s ready to throttle him.

Natsu levels him with a patient look. It’s weird that he does this lately. Ever since Gray accidentally came out to him, him of all fucking people, Natsu has been very understanding about his moody antics and sexual frustration around attractive men. It’s unsettling and only adds to his frustration. Not that Gray finds Natsu sexy. Not in the slightest.

Gray stares back, determined not to spill how he feels. Natsu already knows too much. “It does,” the fire mage says quietly. Gray lets out a huff of exasperation. Unfortunately Natsu also knows how to read him. They’ve known each other almost half their lives, it’s second nature.

“It might. Now will you get the actual fuck out of my way?”

Natsu doesn’t move a muscle, just stands there refusing to look Gray in the eye. “…Do you, uh, want to?”

Colour creeps from Gray’s cheeks all the way down his neck. “Excuse you?!”

The flare of anger in his tone is enough to have Natsu glaring back at him. “What? Don’t look at me like that. You wanna try it and it wouldn’t… gross me out or anything. If it’ll get you to stop moping around and actually take a mission with the team, what’s the harm?” Gray blinks at him. “Besides,” Natsu continues, “wouldn’t it be good to try it with someone you trust?”

An insult rises in his throat, denial ready to spew forth like bile but Gray bites it back. As much as Natsu gets on his nerves, he isn’t sure there’s a person in this world he trusts more than the dragon slayer. The pyro always has his back, even motivates him through their friendship disguised as rivalry. To refute that he has faith in Natsu would be cruel.

“I–” It’s Gray’s turn to look anywhere but Natsu. “I guess you have a point.”

Natsu simply gives a nod, stepping closer. Gray instinctively steps back until he’s pressed against the wall.

“If you really don’t want to–”

Words he never expected to say come tumbling out of his mouth. “Shut up and kiss me, Flame Brain.”

A feral grin spreads across his face. “Bet I’m better at it than you are.”

Gray doesn’t have time to snark out a comeback, Natsu has their bodies slotted together and he swallows the protest burning on the tip of his tongue.

Natsu doesn’t waste time lacing their tongues together, growling at the hum he elicits. Gray discovers that Natsu kisses the way he fights, with purpose, with passion, doesn’t hold back, and everything is so goddamn warm.

Natsu’s hands are everywhere, in his hair, on his hips, gripping his chin with bruising force. Fire licks at his fingertips and Gray hisses, responds by digging his nails into the tanned flesh of the dragon slayer’s back.

“Fuck,” Natsu murmurs against his mouth, hips rolling forward, the arousal straining in his jeans grinding against Gray’s and creating a delicious friction he didn’t know he desperately needed.

He snaps his hips again, Gray pushing back to meet him. Natsu’s movements become more forceful, more frantic and Gray’s keening against him, lips demanding and hands desperate.

Natsu’s head is so full of the mage in front of him his ears nearly miss the sound of heels click-clacking up the stairs.

“Shit!” he hisses, shoving back, one arm still resting against the wall.

Gray looks confused, hurt even. “Natsu..?”

Mira rounds the corner, hand on her hip as she drinks in the scene. “Are you two fighting again?”

Relief floods through the ice make wizard. “Natsu’s being stupid,” he supplies.

“Erza’s gonna be angry,” she warns. “I suggest you kiss and make up before she returns.”

A small choking sound rises in Gray’s chest. Natsu laughs at the crimson staining his cheeks. Dark eyes narrow. “This isn’t over, Natsu. We’re gonna finish this later.” He’s more than satisfied with the blush that settles on Natsu’s face, cocky smirk on his lips as he walks away.

“Yeah,” Natsu calls after him. “Why don’t I meet you at your apartment later and we can pound it out?”

Gray falls down the stairs.


End file.
